


A Fish and a Wish

by Lilliana_Isnt_Writing



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Yes all of these at once, genie au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing
Summary: "Congratulations, sir. You found me."In which Horatio finds a surprise in his bathtub





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio held the sphere while he waited for the tub to fill, noting the mild fragrance and the sandy texture. Supposedly, a "bath bomb" helped one to relax, and supposedly, as indicated by the discarded packaging, it contained a sort of "surprise." Horatio had yet to discover the pleasures of prolonged bathing- he liked his short, cold showers, finding them nearly as stimulating as coffee, but Archie had insisted and Horatio had humored him. When the tub had filled he set down the bath bomb and watched it color the water a bold blue. Strands of something- Horatio guessed it to be seaweed- floated to the surface.

One could simply go to the ocean, he thought with a slight scoff, but obligingly climbed in. The warmth wasn’t unpleasant, and Horatio closed his eyes for a minute. He'd never found baths to be relaxing, as he tended to brood when he had nothing to do, but he made an earnest attempt to enjoy it. He exhaled, inhaled again. It was a nice scent, however obnoxious the blue glitter. He dabbed his finger in the water, hoping it wouldn't stain his tub. Something brushed against his knuckle and he retracted it again, expecting a piece of the seaweed, but instead finding the surprise advertised on the label.

It was a tiny creature, no bigger than a shrimp, with a light blue tail and two odd fins. He brought it closer to his face, and squinted. Surely it wasn’t alive? It had to be rubber. The fins looked strangely like human arms, and clasped his knuckle with a noticeable pressure. That's when he noticed the tiny face and gave a chuckle. A merman. It wasn't real. But how had it stuck to his finger? He pondered this as he tried to detach it, when a voice halted him.

"Sir!"

The voice was masculine, and held considerable authority. A recording. But how had they gotten a recording into this silly trinket? Wasn’t an electronic bath toy a liability? He succeeded in prying it off his knuckle, only for it to writhe between the pads of his fingers, and repeat the monosyllable.

"What?!" Horatio muttered in irritation. The human face seemed to contort slightly, before it spoke again.

"Congratulations, sir. You found me."

It wasn't a trinket. Horatio recoiled, and dropped the thing- the merman- back into the water. In an instant, he was out of the tub, heart racing, cold tiles against his rear. It was alive.

"Don't be afraid, sir." The voice continued, and shame overcame him. The creature was a fraction of his size, Horatio had no reason to be frightened. Or did he? Was the thing poisonous? Were there more of them in the bath? And most importantly, why had Archie not told him about this?

“You set me free, sir. I am very grateful.”

Horatio cleared his throat and willed himself to speak calmly. 

“Why are you in my bathtub?” 

“Begging your pardon, sir, but you did buy the product I was sealed in.”

“Yes, but why...why were you in there in the first place?”

“Orders, sir.”

Horatio crawled to the edge of the tub to peer at the creature, who was swimming laps from one end of the tub to the other. 

“Why do you keep calling me sir?”

“Orders sir,” He repeated. 

“Hmn.” He sat back down. Some of the shock had worn off, and he was beginning to find the creature irritating. 

“What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Anything you like, sir.”

“I see.” He paused for a long moment and stared at the bright blue water. The merman was swimming around the tub like he owned it, unperturbed and smug. This spurred Horatio's decision to hoist himself back in, displacing the water and interrupted the merman’s course. 

“So, do I just keep you as a pet?”

“If it suits you, sir.”

Horatio wondered what the merman would do if it didn’t suit him. He could easily flush him, crush him, or leave him to dry in the sun. He wouldn't indulge in such cruelty, no matter how pesky the creature, but others might. Horatio glanced back at the merman. He was swimming in figure eights around Horatio’s knees. 

“Do you have a name?”

“William, sir.”

Horatio hadn’t been expecting that. It was a respectable name for a silly looking creature.

“Alright, William. How do I care for you?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think?” 

Horatio held up the fish tank. He’d told the pet store he was getting a “betta fish,” and they’d sold him one that held nine and a half liters.

“It might not fit me for long, sir,” William replied.

“What do you mean? And stop calling me sir. My name’s Horatio.”

“I mean I’m going to grow, sir.  If you feed me that is.”

Horatio frowned and set the tank on the floor. He knelt by the tub and leaned his elbows on the edge. William was swimming laps again.

“Grow?”

“Yes, sir. Merfolk grow like all other animals.”

“Oh. Well I- yes, I suppose that’s to be expected.” Horatio nodded. “And as for food…?”

“A fish based product will suffice, sir.”

“But…” Horatio glanced at the pale blue scales. They shimmered as his tail flicked up and down. “You are part fish.”

“I’m a merman, sir,” he bristled.

Horatio flushed in response and stammered an apology, then scolded himself for his reaction. How could he be expected to know what offended a merman? And why should William be complaining in the first place, when Horatio was his host of all people?

Well, if he had to play host, then dammit, he’d do it well. He softened his voice.

“What sort of fish do you require, William?”

“Salt water is best, sir, but I’m not particular.”

Horatio nodded, unsure of how to phrase his next question.

“How- how much larger do you expect to...to grow?”

The question sounded unavoidably rude, but William did not seem to take offense. 

“I can grow to be one hundred kilograms or more, sir.”

Horatio couldn’t contain his surprise and his face must have shown it.

“You...what!?”

“That’s the size of a human male, is it not, sir?” William replied.

“Well erm, yes but- but where will I put you?”

“Wherever you like, sir.”

Horatio exhaled through his nostrils and stood up.

“I’m going to fill this tank, and then I’m draining the tub.”

“Yes sir,” William called as he left the room. “Thank you, sir”

There was no reason to use the kitchen sink instead of the bathtub, but fortunately William didn’t question it. Horatio savored a few moments to himself as the tank filled, and pulled out his phone when he was done.

He hovered his finger over Archie’s name, but quickly decided against calling. Instead, he snapped a picture of the tank, and sent it with a caption.

**Horatio: Got a new fish today. Come and see him soon.**

He pocketed his phone and gave a lopsided smile, looking forward to giving Archie a surprise. After all, it was Archie who gave him the bath bomb, so he was only returning the favor.

His phone vibrated, and he picked it up again.

**Archie: Why would you do that to the poor thing?! You have enough trouble keeping YOURSELF alive!**

Horatio scowled, and searched for a snarky reply.

**Horatio: You’ve never seen a fish like this before, so I’ll be sure keep him alive at least until you come over.**

 

* * *

“He can talk!?!”

Archie recoiled, backing up against the arm of the couch. To Horatio’s delight, he tipped over and landed belly up against the cushions.

“Yes I can,” replied William. His tank was placed on the side table in the living room. “Mr..”

“Kennedy.” Horatio supplied. “Archie Kennedy. He’s the reason you ended up in my tub.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kennedy. Sir Horatio is a good master.”

Archie snorted, and leapt off the couch. He was recovering more quickly than Horatio had, much to Horatio’s irritation.

“You made him call you sir?”

“ _ I _ didn’t. He does that on his own. I even told him not to!” Horatio insisted, when Archie’s grin didn’t fade.

“Alright, easy there.” Archie patted Horatio’s shoulder. “You have your own pet merman, and he calls you sir. You’re lucky. I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t be. He’s going to grow to one hundred kilograms. I haven’t a clue where to put him.”

“It’s true,” William broke in. “But I trust Sir Horatio to find a suitable habitat. He’s been very good to me so far.”

Horatio turned from the tank and rolled his eyes.

“And besides, once I grow to my full size and strength, I can grant his wishes.”

“Naturally.”

Even William couldn’t miss the sarcasm in Horatio’s voice.

“It’s true, sir. But you only get three. And you can’t ask for immortality.”

“Of course,” Horatio nodded  “We have to be realistic.”

“And I can’t make people fall in love, or bring anyone back from the dead.”

“Hm,” muttered Archie, who was listening intently. Horatio was afraid he might actually believe him.

“Are those the only limits?” Archie asked.

“Almost. I can’t- well…” William paused his swimming for a moment. “Nevermind. Nobody would wish it anyway.”

“What is it?” Horatio asked.

“I cannot make myself human, sir.”

A pity. Then Horatio wouldn’t have to find a tank that fit a one hundred kilogram sea creature.

“Is that everything?”

“Yes, sir. I only ask that you be careful what you wish for, sir. Many a man has made himself miserable by asking for too much.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ll be fine while I’m out, right?” Horatio checked through his bookbag one last time.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you need any more fish before I go? I’ll be out for about seven hours. Back to back classes today.”

“A little more wouldn’t hurt, sir.”

Horatio went to the fridge and removed the fish. He cut a piece off and dropped it in the tank, watching as William nibbled it gratefully.

As he wrapped it back up and put it away, Horatio felt eyes on his back and glanced towards the tank.

“Was that not enough?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s plenty, sir”

“Is there anything else you need?”

“No, sir.” William looked abashed. “It’s only...”

His voice trailed off and Horatio crouched by his tank to hear him.

“Yes? Out with it, or I’ll be late.”

“It’s- My last mistress took me to work with her. Put me in a tank with some fishes. I got to see people come and go, as long as I hid in the greenery when they did. It was nice, sir, having a change of scenery. And company.”

Horatio wrinkled his nose.

“You want fish for company?”

“No, sir, I want- I want to come with you, sir.”

“Oh. Alright. I’ll just carry your tank under my arm and keep you on my desk while I take notes. I’m sure my professors won’t mind a bit.” He hoisted himself from the ground and prepared to leave.

“I’m sorry sir.”

Horatio turned and saw William’s contrition on his tiny features.

“It was a moment’s foolishness, sir. I never should have mentioned it.”

Guilt clenched in Horatio stomach. He’d been cruel just then. In fact, he’d been cruel since William had arrived, resenting the imposition and grudging his caretaking duties. Archie had been right- Horatio had enough trouble holding himself together, let alone caring for someone else. But that was no excuse. Anyone could take care of a fish, and most would do so without grumbling. Curling his lip in self disgust, Horatio crouched down again. He could only imagine what it was to be William, trapped in the water and forever taking orders. It must have been a bit like being in the Navy, without any shipmates for company.

“Perhaps we could manage something, if you don’t mind close quarters, that is.”

William’s face brightened.

* * *

 

 William sat on the floor, enclosed in an opaque water bottle. He could barely see a thing, but he could listen to the lecture on differential geometry, which was more than he’d get to do at home.

I could have just put on a video, Horatio thought. It would probably be more entertaining than listening to a math lesson from inside a water bottle. But William said he liked company, and god knows how long he’d been starved for it, sealed in that bath bomb. This was the least Horatio could do. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined being in the water bottle himself, listening to the world through the open top.

The professor’s cadenced presentation. The scratching of pencils. Someone rattling a bag of chips. The ding and swoosh of someone else texting.

How long had William done this for? It had to be exhausting. He’d had an indefinite number of masters and mistresses, and most of them had made themselves miserable. No wonder his resignation bordered on apathy. Watching everyone you tried to help as they fell victim to human folly...Horatio knew he wouldn’t take it nearly as well.

But he wouldn't make the same mistakes. He’d use his wishes wisely. He promised himself he would. He’d phrase them carefully. He wouldn’t ask for too much. He’d make sure his wishes were useful, and beneficial and-

_Dammit._

Horatio froze in the middle of his thoughts. Half an hour had passed and he hadn’t heard a word of the lecture. Cursing himself, he vowed not to think about William or wishes for the rest of the day.


End file.
